


El Salvador

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [51]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 5





	El Salvador

**San Salvador**

David and Patrick had the option to visit El Salvador, technically not part part of the Caribbean nor an island but if David knew his husband at all, Patrick would always be the guy to take advantage of any opportunities presented. It turned out to be incredible and so worth the ten plus hour bus trip to get there. Even if there hadn’t been any air conditioning and they had been pressed up against each other for the entirety of the ride. Not that was an issue apart from their combined body temperatures reached a ridiculous high.

They booked a tour of the Santa Ana volcano, with a four hour hike up to the top and back again, which was right up Patrick’s street, before heading to lunch at Coatepeque lake, much more inline with David’s interests!

They both enjoyed the hike up as the guide made to sure stick to a level comfortable with the entire group, for Patrick it had been more of a leisurely stroll but as it was with his favourite person in the world he was very happy. David exclaimed as they reached the top and were met with the huge expanse of the crater and the emerald green lagoon at its centre.

“I read this morning that this volcano was the main inspiration in the French novel ‘The Little Prince’ about his life with his Salvadoran wife, the _rose_ of the story!” David smirked at his husband’s broad smile.

“You are such a dork you know!”

“I know, but you love me.” David smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips. He had read that the volcano last erupted in 2005 and it had taken Patrick quite a lot of persuasion to get him to come on this hike after that revelation.


End file.
